


Dragon Age Drabbles

by Mikkeneko



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Abuse, Blood, Gen, M/M, Stillbirth, gosh that got depressing quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word fics, content and warnings vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindness

Anders is a healer.

He tells crying new not-mothers delivered of stillborn, misshapen fetuses that their babies are beautiful.

He tells elderly patients suffering from dementia, who ask in a bewildered loop where is their wife, where is their child, where is the life that died long ago, that they are in the next room and will be here soon.

He tells weeping widows that their beloved husband, who died convulsing and choking from the poison gas in the deep caves, felt no pain at his passing.

Anders knows that sometimes honesty is no virtue, and deception can be a kindness.


	2. And Counting

Varric counts things. It’s what he does, a scion of House Tethras, a merchant and chronicler. He counts bolts, he counts thrusts, he counts bodies. He chuckles with each shot and shouts “How many have you got, Hawke?” **  
**

Two hundred and fifty-four women, five hundred men (and at least two demons.) And that’s just the ones that Anders – their healer, their support – has gotten in between healing spells. The rest of them are  _far_ ahead.

It's strange to think, Varric will reflect later, that even with the pieces of the Chantry raining over Kirkwall, Anders is probably still behind.


	3. Antagonize

“I wish you wouldn’t antagonize her,” Anders murmurs, watching the Knight-Commander march stiffly away.

“Really?” Hawke says in surprise. “She’s so easy to wind up – I thought you’d enjoy watching her work into a frenzy while she can’t act on it!”

“She can’t act against  _you_ ,” Anders corrects him. “Because  _you’re_  powerful, well-known, connected. But at the end of the day, when she goes back to the Gallows, who exactly do you think she’s going to take all that rage out on?”

Hawke says nothing – but he makes a mental note to hold his tongue around Meredith from now on.


	4. Integrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 words on this one -- still counts.

Rumors had run fast through Darktown: the Templars had taken the Darktown Healer. Hawke and Varric burst into the clinic, weapons waving, to find Anders calmly washing his hands, with a ring of bodies – or body parts – around him.

He glanced over at them. “It’s always interesting,” he said, his voice eerie and serene, “what the Templars show about themselves when they think they have no witnesses. You get to find out which of them truly believe the cause they champion, which of them passionately believe they are protecting people, which of them truly want to better the world. And which are just thugs and bullies, who joined the Order because they wanted to get a free pass to – have their  _fun_ with people that nobody else cares about.”

“And… if they’re just thugs and bullies, you kill them, right?” Varric said warily, moving further into the clinic still clutching Bianca. His foot caught on something soft, and he tried hard not to see what it was. “But if they really mean well, you spare them?”

“Oh no,” Anders said, and his face lit up with a cold smile. “I kill them either way. But it’s interesting, don’t you think?”


	5. Chapter 5

In their lifestyle, mirrors and the leisure to look in them were a rarity. So there was no telling how long it had been going on before Anders finally caught sight of himself in a mirror. He leaned in close, pulling strands of hair down over his face to examine them. “By Andraste’s split ends…” 

A pair of arms encircled him from behind, and Hawke nuzzled his neck with a sigh and murmured, “You know, it’s only to be expected. You’re pushing fifty by now. You’re an old man. My cranky old man.” That last blow was softened with a smile and a kiss to Anders’ neck.

Anders chuckled, turning away from the mirror to encircle his lover in return. “I can’t say I mind the grey hairs, all things considered,” he admitted. “Between Templars, Darkspawn, demons and homicidal elves… I never dreamed I’d live long enough to see them.”


End file.
